The invention relates to means for in situ placement and retrieval of equipment used in off-shore well drilling operations, in general, and more particularly relates to a modular barge system for placement and retrieval of a blow-out collar disposed around an off-shore well for controlling oil leakage.
The foregoing object of this invention and the advantages thereof will become apparent during the course of the following description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, in which: